Sequel of The Story of Itakyuu
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS/GB, IFK, alur suka-suka, Typo nggak tau kapan akan hilangnya, EYD belum bisa nyempurnain, ide cerita mainstream maksimal, OOC-ness, but i hope u like Bercerita tentang cara Itachi buat ngelamar si rubah kesayangan. Mau tau, baja aja langsung! :3


_A Naruto Fiction_

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

"Sequel The Story of Itakyuu"

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course. Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC tentu saja. But hope you like.

.

.

.

Okey

Here we go

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Konoha yang sejak dua hari belakangan terus diguyur hujan. Matahari yang sejak kemarin hanya mengintip malu-malu di balik awan, kini bersinar dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Menghangatkan apa saja yang disinarinya. menghalau semua awan mendung yang mencoba menutupinya. Kicauan burung bagai pertanda ucapan syukur akan suasana pagi yang indah ini. Sayangnya, hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati sang pemilik surai panjang berwarna red-orange yang sedang duduk termenung di balkon rumahnya. Wajahnya yang ayu sedikit pucat, bahkan bibir yang biasanya berwarna seperti buah plum segar itu pun memucat. Pandangannya jauh menerawang ke depan.

"Itachi,," panggilnya lirih penuh kerinduan.

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

"Kyuu-chan~" panggil seorang pemuda berparas rupawan dengan surai raven panjang yang di ikat longgar tengah mengekori seorang gadis bersurai red-orange yang di kuncir ala top knot.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu keriput." sang gadis berbalik tiba-tiba dengan pandangan menusuk hingga sang pemuda cukup terkejut hingga memundurkan tubuhnya.

"dan berhenti mengikutiku." tambahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"Hah,, ayolah~ bukankah aku sudah minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Itachi kembali mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

"Kau pembohong. Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Kyuu~"

"..."

"Kyuu-chan~"

"..."

"Kyuubiku~"

"..."

"My foxy~"

"..."

"Love~"

"..."

"Him-"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BEGITU UCHIHA KERIPUT." teriak Kyuubi dengan wajah yang merah padam dengan detak jantung yang menggila. Tapi sayangnya hanya senyum tanpa dosa yang di suguhkan Itachi.

"Jadi,,, aku sudah di maafkan?"

"Ck, jika kau berani menci,,,,ci-" wajah Kyuubi kembali memerah saat mengingat dirinya yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan 'serangan' dari makhluk Tuhan paling mesum -menurut Kyuubi- di ruang rapat Namikaze corp. yang masih dipenuhi banyak karyawan. Kyuubi berdaham sebentar demi meredakan detak jantung dan emosinya "melakukan hal 'itu' padaku aku akan menghajarmu."

Dengan jahil Itachi kembali menggoda Kyuubi, "Melakukan 'Itu' apa? katakan yang jelas." ujar Itachi dengan wajah sok polos.

"Ya,,yang kau lakukan padaku di ruang rapat tadi."

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya memberikan ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan proyek kekasihku. Apa salahnya?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan 'itu' juga."

"Melakukan apa Kyuu~"

"Me,,,me-"

.

 **Cup.**

.

"Itu kah yang kau maksud?" Itachi mengecup singkat bibir menggoda Kyuubi, Itachi bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kyuubi yang berangsur-angsur memerah. Seringai menggoda kembali muncul di bibir Itachi. Sedangkan Kyuubi terkejut dengan tubuh menengang. Matanyanya melotot seperti akan keluar dari matanya.

"KELUAR DARI KANTORKU KERIPUT MESUM"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu Dei." Kushina tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Deidara

"Terima kasih bibi."

"Muka bayi itu hebat sekali. Padahal kan kalian baru menikah beberapa bulan." ujar Kyuubi yang membuat Deidara memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha,,, tapi, selamat ya! Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu dan aku akan menjadi seorang bibi." ujar Kyuubi tulus sambil memeluk tubuh sepupunya.

"Terima kasih Kyuu."

"Hah,,, dari pada begitu, kenapa kau tidak jadi ibu saja Kyuu. Ibu juga ingin menjadi seorang nenek." perkataan Kushina membuah Kyuubi cemberut.

"Iya benar, aku kan juga ingin jadi bibi." Deidara ikut menambahi.

"Ck, kau jangan ikut-ikutan Dei."

"Ayolah,,, masa tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Itachi akan melamarmu?" -Deidara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian tunggu, usia kalian sudah cukup untuk menikah dan memiliki anak." -Kushina

"Jika dia tidak kunjung melamarmu juga, buat saja dia melamarmu?" -Deidara

"Kau sudah gila ya!"

"Apa kalian tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian ke arah yang lebih serius. Kaasan sudah ingin sekali menimang cucu kaasan sendiri."

"Tentu saja kaasan, tapi dia memang belum pernah melamarku lagi semenjak saat itu." Kyuubi masih ingat saat dimana Itachi melamarnya tepat dihari mereka wisuda.

"Itu memang salahmu sendiri. Kenapa juga kau menolak lamarannya waktu itu." -Kushiina

"Ck, kaasan kan sudah tau alasannya dan juga semua juga sudah mendukung bahkan paman Fugaku dan tousan juga. Kami masih terlalu muda waktu itu untuk menikah." iya, karena Kyuubi berpikir saat itu mereka masih muda dan keduanya masih berego tinggi, ia takut rumah tangganya akan berakhir di tengah jalan jika mereka menikah.

"Iya, dan sepertinya karena alasan itu pula Itachi jadi enggan melamarmu kembali." -Kushina.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pancing dia, berikan tanda-tanda padanya untuk segera melamarmu."

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seringaian yang menawan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Kyuubi tidak bertemu dengan Itachi sejak insiden 'penyerangan' yang dilakukan Itachi padanya di ruang rapat Namikaze corp.

"Apa dia marah?"

"Tapi kan dia yang salah, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku yang marah, bukan dia." Kyuubi bermonolog di ruang kerjanya. pekerjaannya hari ini cuma mengecek data dari bagian pemasaran jadi tidak terlalu berat.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir seminggu!"

"Dia juga tidak telfon atau mengirim e-mail sama sekali padaku."

"Cih, dasar keriput mesum." Oh,,, tapi jika kau perhatikan dengan seksama, Namikaze sulung ini sudah sangat merindukan kehadiran sosok kekasihnya yang mesum itu.

"Awas saja kalau kau muncul dihadapnku. Aku akan menghajarmu karena telah membuatku khawatir."

.

.

.

Kyuubi dibuat uring-uringan karena sudah lebih dari seminggu Itachi tak menghubunginya dan tak bisa dihubungi. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai berkecamuk dibenaknya. Mulai dari Itachi yang sudah memiliki perempuan lain, karena sikap Kyuubi selama ini. Oh,,, sungguh Kyuubi hampir menangis sepanjang malam karena pemikirannya itu. Ia juga sempat bertanya pada kedua orang tua Itachi tentang keberadaan Itachi. Mereka hanya mengatakan jika Itachi sedang mengurusi urusan penting.

"Kyuu-nee, makan malam sudah siap!" ujar Naruto saat memasuki kamar Kyuubi. Sedikit tertegun melihat sang kakak terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Kyuu-nee kenapa?" Naruto segera menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Hiks,,Naru!" Kyuubi langsung memeluk Naruto. Dengan lembut Naruto membalas pelukan Kyuubi dan mengelus punggung Kyuubi menenangkan

"Ssttt, tenanglah Kyuu-nee." Naruto tau masalah yang sedang dialami Kyuubi.

"Aku tau hiks,,, kalau aku banyak salah padanya. Hiks,,, aku selalu ketus padanya hiks,, bahkan aku hampir selalu memarahinya. Ta,,tapi, hiks,,,, apa perlu dia melalukan ini padaku. Ka,,kalau dia sudah ti,,tidak mau hiks,,, be,,bersamaku lagi, dia tinggal bilang sajakan. I,,ini menyakitkan Naru hiks,,,. Aku benci keriput itu. Tapi aku juga sangat hiks,,, mencintainya."

"Sssttt,, tenanglah neesan. Belum tentu apa yang neesan pikirkan itu benar adanya. Bisa saja Ita-nii memang benar-benar sibuk."

"Aku kenal baik bagaimana dirinya, tidak ada hari yang akan ia lewatkan untuk tidak menghubungiku. Tapi apa nyatanya? Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya hiks."

"Sudahlah neesan. Itu semua kan belum pasti. Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begini? Mana perginya neesanku yang penuh akan semangat dan percaya diri yang tinggi. Aku yakin Ita-nii sendiri yang akan menyesal jika ia mencampakan neesanku yang cantik ini." hibur Naruto sedikit memunculkan senyum di wajah Kyuubi.

"Iya, kau benar. Keriput mesum itu yang akan menyesal jika mencampakanku."

"Nah,,, itu baru neesanku!" Ayo kaasan dan tousan sudah menunggu kita di bawah untuk makan malam."

"Baik, ayo."

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus membersihkan mukamu dulu."

"Ah,, kau benar. Tunggu aku." Naruto hanya menganggukakan kepalanya. kemudian Kyuubi beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kyuu-nee, lusa ada pesta perayaan kepulangan Sasuke, Kyuu-nee bisa datangkan?"

"Anak ayam itu akan pulang?"

"Iya, neesan bisa datang kan?" Kyuubi nampak berfikir, 'Itachi pasti akan datang juga, tidak mungkin ia tidak ikut menyambut kepulangan adik kesayangannya itu.'

"Hm, akan aku usahakan."

"Ish,, jangan akan usahakan. Tapi kau harus datang neesan. Pokoknya kau harus datang, awas saja kalau kau berani tidak datang. Aku yang akan menyeretmu kesana jika kau tidak datang." Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

.

.

.

Atap rumah kediaman Uchiha sudah di design dengan apik demi menyambut kepulangan Uchiha bungsu yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di negri Paman Sam. Para sahabat Sasuke sudah banyak yang berkumpul, bahkan ada juga beberapa teman-teman dari sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Kyuubi sudah datang tiga puluh menit yang lalu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Naruto? Tentu saja bungsu Namikaze itu yang bertugas menjemput sang kekasih di bandara.

Sejak kedatangannya, Kyuubi hanya fokus mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah lebih dari seminggu lebih tak dilihatnya, tapi ia masih belum bertemu dengan yang di maksud.

'Apa Itachi juga ikut menjemput Sasuke di bandara?' tanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang di kediaman Uchiha tapi tak ada satu pun yang menggubris, seolah mereka sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa sekedar menjawab pertanyaan simpel Kyuubi. Telpon Naruto? Sudah dilakukan oleh Kyuubi sejak tadi, sayangnya suara operatorlah yang selelu menjawab panggilannya.

'Sial' karena kesal, Kyuubi memutuskan menunggu di kursi pojokan yang sudah di tata di sisi atap. Melihat beberapa orang hilir mudik dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Waktu terus bergulir, sekarang hampir pukul lima sore, tapi yang di tunggu belum kunjung datang. Kyuubi sudah mulai bosan, andai saja ia tidak disuguhkan pemandangan menakjubkan dari senja yang begitu indah. Dari atap kediaman Uchiha, pemandangan matahari senja begitu memukau, semburat orenge yang membentang di cakrawala.

Tepat saat Kyuubi mulai terlarut dalam pesona langit senja, pintu atap terbuka menampilkan sang bintang acara bersama adik kesayangannya.

"Minna~ kami kembali!" seru Naruto sambil bergelannyut di lengan Sasuke. Semua yang datang langsung mengerubungi Sasuke dan memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Di tengah keramaian itu pula, Kyuubi kembali menilik apa sang kekasih juga ada di kerumunan itu. Tapi ia kembali kecewa saat netranya tidak bisa menemukan yang dicari. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, Kyuubi mendekati kerumunan hendak menyapa dan memberi selamat pada Sasuke saat pintu atap kembali terbuka. Kyuubi terdiam, saat melihat orang yang dicari-carinya sedang berjalan dengan santainya kearahnya. Tunggu, bukan kearahnya tapi- tatapan Kyuubi terus mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang menuju kerumunan. Kyuubi menahan kekesalannya, tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sekuat tenaga ia meredam air matanya yang mulai menggenang.

"Welcome home baka ototou" sambut Itachi

"Hn, kau terlambat baka aniiki." Sasuke memeluk Itachi

"Aku sedang menjalankan misi Suke, maaf karena terlambat." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn."

"Ehem,, selamat datang anak ayam" sapa Kyuubi setelah ia berhasil menguasai diri. "Selamat juga atas kelulusanmu." ujar Kyuubi sambil memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah.

"Hn, terima kasih."

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama, aku ada urusan penting sekarang. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Jaa." Kyuubi langsung mengambil langkah lebar ke arah pintu.

.

 **Sret.**

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Itachi menahan lengan Kyuubi

"Lepas!" ujar Kyuubi dengan suara datar nan dingin.

"Kau kenapa?"

"lepas." desis Kyuubi

"KU BILANG LEPAS KAN UCHIHA!" Kyuubi menyentak tangannya dengan keras hingga genggaman Itachi terlepas.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Kyuubi mendengus kesal 'Cih, kenapa dia bilang?'

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja jadi urusanku. Kau kan kekasihku."

Kyuubi tertawa sinis, "Kekasih? Siapa? Aku? Huh,,, jangan bercanda!"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Itachi membelai lembut pipi Kyuubi.

"BUKAN AKU TAPI KAU." pecah sudah amarah Kyuubi, "kau masih menyebut dirimu kekasih setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau Uchiha, kau yang tak pantas menyebut dirimu kekasih. Menghilang tanpa kabar, tak bisa dihubungi dan sekarang kau datang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Itachi terdiam

"Lucu sekali." Kyuubi kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia sadar kalau dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian disini.

"Dengar, jika kau sudah bosan denganku, kau langsung bilang saja dan kita bisa berakhir baik-baik."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan apa yang kau sukai. Aku sudah tidak peduli." sebelum sempat beranjak, Itachi kembali menahan lengan Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat. Oh,, sunggug Itachi sudah dari tadi menahan diri agar tidak langsung menerjang Kyuubi. Ia sungguh merindukan rubah manisnya ini yang sedari tadi terus memarahinya. Ia sadar dirinya salah karena sengaja mengabaikan Kyuubi. Semua itu ia lakukan karena punya tujuan.

"Ck,,, kenapa sulit sekali mendengarmu mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' atau bahkan 'aku mencintaimu'?" Kyuubi mulai meredakan rontaannya dipelukan Itachi.

"Selama lima tahun terakhir kita bersama, kau hanya pernah mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' hanya sekali saat kau tersesat di hutan dulu."

"Meskipun begitu, aku tau kau mencintaiku karena aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu dan cintamu. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu cemas dan khawatir." Itachi mencium puncak kepala Kyuubi.

"Hiks,,, kau memang berengsek keriput." Kyuubi memukul pelan dada Itachi.

"Hn. Aku tau."

"Aku benci padamu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ja,,jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Never Love." terbawa akan suasana keduanya mendekatkan diri masing-masing, sebuah ciuman manis sebagai penutup pertengkaran sepasang Kekasih yang dimabuk cinta.

"Ehem,, sudah selesai lovey dovey-nya? Ck, kalian membuat iri saja."

"Ck, kau mengganggu mereka teme." Kyuubi segara menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hn."

"Hahaha,,, maafkan kami Suke, pestanya jadi sedikit kacau." Itachi mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah kerumunan bersama Kyuubi disampingnya.

"Sudah,, sudah,, sebaiknya kita mulai saja pestanya." lerai Mikoto, kemudian serentak semua yang berada disana mengangkat gelas masing-masing.

"Untuk Sasuke adikku tersayang. Bersulang." seru Itachi

"Bersulang."

Mereka semua larut dalam pesta kecil tersebut, saling mengobrol, bergurau dan melepas kerinduan.

Dan entah bagaimana Itachi sudah berdiri di tepi atap dan memukul gelas yang di bawanya dengan sendok hingga membuat semua yang ada disana menatap ke arahnya dengan berbagai reaksi.

"Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan disana. Cepat turun. Kau bisa jatuh bodoh!" seru Kyuubi sambil menatap Itachi khawatir. Namun hanya senyuman yang diberikan Itachi.

"Perhatian semuanya!"

"Itachi cepat turun!"

"Tidak, Aku akan turun jika ini semua sudah selesai."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan. Cepat turun. Bahaya."

"Eits,, tetap di tempatmu Kyuu, jangan mendekat atau aku akan lompat." ancam Itachi.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu Keriput. Sebenarnya apa maumu?

Itachi tersenyum menawan sebelum dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, merentangkan tangannya " AKU MENCINTAIMU NAMIKAZE KYUUBI." teriak Itachi lantang. Kyuubi terdiam di tempatnya melihat aksi konyol nan manis dari kekasihnya. dengan latar Matahari senja, ditengah-tengah keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatmu, Kekasih pujaanmu membuat sebuah pertanyaan manis yang kau idam-idamkan. "WOULD YOU MARRY ME?"

Semua yang ada disana masih tercengang akan lamaran yang di ajukan Itachi, hingga Itachi kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka.

"Ne, apa jawabanmu Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum menawannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa hanya itu yang ada di kepalamu?" Itachi bisa melihat binar bahagia dimata rubah manisnya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Dasar kakek keriput. Kau tidak romantis sekali."

"Ayolah,, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu. Kakiku sudah mulai kesemutan."

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri."

"Jadi?" dengan malu-malu Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"YUHUUUUU" teriak Itachi sambil meloncat gembira tidak tau tempat.

"ITACHIII!" seru Kyuubi panik saat tubuh Itachi sudah mulai oleng. Beruntung dengan cepat ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Huh,,, untung saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah cepat turun."

"Tunggu, masih belum selesai."

"Apa lagi?"

"Suke! Lempar kemari." seru Itachi

Sontak semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Mereka semua termasuk Kyuubi melihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jaketnya. Kotak kecil berwarna merah itu segera dilemparkan Sasuke sesuai perintah Itachi. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion meraka bisa melihat kotak kecil yang mereka duga berisi cincin itu melayang kearah Itachi.

.

 **Hup.**

.

Kotak itu berhasil diraih oleh tangan kanan Itachi, sayang karena lemparan yang cukup cepat itu membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Dengan cepat tubuh Itachi terbawa gravitasi bumi.

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya, melihat bagaimana tubuh Itachi condong kebelakang dan dengan cepat menghilang dalam pandangannya. Kyuubi membeku, Ia masih memproses kejadian barusan. Dari mulai kedatangan Itachi, pertengkaran mereka, lamaran manis yang baru saja di lakukan oleh kekasihnya hingga-

"ITACHIII!"

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

"Itachi,," panggilnya lirih penuh kerinduan.

Cairan bening mengalir tanpa disadari pemiliknya, hingga sebuah tangan terulur menghapus air mata tersebut dengan lembut.

"Hei,, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ka,,kau pulang?"

"Hn. Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Kyuubi tersenyum lembut, tangannya membelai wajah rupawan didepannya.

.

 **Gyuuut**.

.

"Ah,,, sa,,sakit Kyuu"

"Rasakan." Kyuubi menambah tangan satunya yang bebas kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi sang suami.

"Amhphun Khyhuuuu."

"Nggak. Kau janji hanya akan pergi dua hari. Tapi ini sudah tiga hari. Kau pembohong."

"Mhaafkhan akhu."

"Huh,, aku benci padamu." Kyuubi melepaskan cubitannya lalu membuang muka, enggan menatap sang suami. " Seharusnya aku tidak menerima lamaran bodohmu waktu itu."

"Jangan begitu,, maafkan aku ya!" Itachi mencoba meminta maaf, kedua tangannya berada di kedua telinganya seperti menjewer. Dengan tatapan mengiba ia memohon Kyuubi mengampuninya.

"Hn." Senyum mengembang di bibir Itachi. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Terima kasih sayang." Kyuubi menyamankan diri dipelukan Itachi.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?" Itachi melepas dekapannya,

"Hm." Itachi kemudaian mengambil posisi berlutut di depan Kyuubi.

"Hallo sayang. Tousan sudah pulang. Maaf ya, tousan baru bisa pulang hari ini. Tousan merindukanmu." Itachi mengusap lembut perut buncit Kyuubi dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Dia hampir membuatku tidak tidur semalaman. Semua ini gara-garamu. Kau bilang akan pergi ke Suna selama dua hari. Kau kan tau dia tidak bisa jauh darimu terlalu lama." Itachi mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyuubi.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah disana."

"Kau bilang akan cuti? Kapan? Persalinanku sebentar lagi. Kau terus saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." Kyuubi kembali cemberut.

"Aku curiga, sebenarnya yang sangat rindu padaku itu kau atau dia?" ujar Itachi dengan seringai jailnya.

"Te,,tentu saja dia. Buat apa aku merindukan keriput macam kau." Kyuubi kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Hem,,, kau yakin?"

"Hm."

"Sayang, apa benar yang dikatakan kaasanmu itu?" Itachi kembali mengelus perut Kyuubi dan meletakkan telinganya disana.

"Benarkah?" seolah bisa mendengar perkataan buah hatinya, Itachi malah mempererat pelukannya pada perut Kyuubi.

"Hahaha,,, kaasanmu memang seperti itu. Bilang tidak padahal iya."

"Au,," Itachi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi mencubit lengannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan anakku keriput?"

"Apa? kami tidak membicarakanmu. Aku dan dia sedang membicarakan istriku yang sangat merindukanku. Iya kan sayang." Itachi kembali menciumi perut Kyuubi.

"Hentikan, kau membuat perutku geli."

"Apa? Aku sedang melepas rindu dengan anakku. Kau kan tidak merindukanku, jadi biarkan kami berdua."

"Iisshhh, kau memang menyebalkan."

"Lihat, kaasanmu marah. Dia cemburu padamu." Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar Kyuubi yang mendengus.

"Apa? Kau mau tousan minta maaf pada kaasanmu? Baik." Itachi menegakkan badannya lantas menghadapkan wajah Kyuubi agar menatapnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengambil cuti mulai hari ini. Aku akan disisimu, menjagamu dan buah hati kita." Itachi membelai lembut pipi Kyuubi "Aku sangat merindukanmu love." Ciuman penuh rindu diberikan Itachi demi menyalurkan segala perasaannya pada Kyuubi.

"Akhh,," pekik Kyuubi saat merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya yang menghentikan adegan romantis Itakyuu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma sedikit terkejut saat dia menendangku." ujar Kyuubi sambil mengelus perut buncitnya sayang.

"Hei, nak. Kau ingin jadi pemain bola ya saat besar nanti?" Itachi ikut mengelus sayang perut Kyuubi. "Kau senang sekali menendang perut kaasanmu."

"Issshh,, biarkan saja. Itu tandanya ia sehat di dalam."

"Iya kau benar. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat dan segeralah lahir. Tousan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau sudah waktunya, dia pasti lahir dan dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, cerdas dan tampan sepertimu." Kyuubi tersenyum manis pada Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu selalu." Itachi lalu memeluk Kyuubi, menghirup wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki istri seperti Kyuubi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya." balas Kyuubi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

Happy Valentin's day minna-san \\(^0^)/

Selamat ya buat yg ngerayain

Buat yang nggak kayak Dan T_T

Don't be sad bawa happy aja :3

Semoga minna-san semua dilimpahi kasih sayang di hari kasih sayang ini, meskipun nggak dari pacar/suami tapi disisi kita masih banyak orang terkasih lainnya Ibu, ayah, kakak, adek, kakek, nenek, paman, bibi, sepupu, keponakan #plak apa sih

pokoknya met seneng-seneng deh di hari minggu yang cuerah bangat ini. Tapi dalam batas ya seneng-senengnya #UKWIM :3

Yosh,,, squel TSOI udah lelar

Tell me what do u think Minna-san

gimme review ne

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**.

"ITACHII." Kyuubi langsung berlari melihat Itachi yang terjatuh. Pikirannya kacau, air matanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Dalam Hati ia terus merutuki kecerobohan Itachi sekaligus merapalkan doa demi keselamatan sang kekasih.

"ITA-"

"WOULD YOU MARRY HIM?" teriak orang-orang yang berkumpul dibawah. Kyuubi tercenung, air matanya masih membasahi pipinya. Dibawah sana Kyuubi bisa melihat Itachi yang tengah berjongkok sambil memegang buket bunga mawar merah di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang tadi membuahnya terjatuh. Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menawan yang tertuju pada Kyuubi. Di belakang Itachi berjajar kakek dan neneknya serta beberapa sepupunya seperti Pein beserta kekasihnya, Konan, lalu Karin, Deidara dan Sasori. Masing masing mereka membawa bunga mawar putih. Tak jauh dari belakang mereka beberapa maid dan butler sedang memindahkan sebuah matras berukuran besar ke arah halaman belakang. Kyuubi masih belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya. hingga seruan Itachi menyadarkannya.

"SO, SAY YES PLEASE!." bukannya menjawab Kyuubi malah semakin menangis terisak. Rasa lega dan penuh syukur merambat dihatinya. Itachinya, baik-baik saja.

"AHO"

"BAKA,,, ITACHI NO BAKA."

"YES, I AM. BUT I STILL AND ALWAYS LOVE YOU MY FOXY" Kyuubi sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya.

"AWAS KAU KERIPUT, JANGAN BERANI BERGERAK, AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU"

"OKEY, BUT I STILL WAIT YOUR ANSWER."

"YOU'ER SUCH AN IDIOT. OF COURSE I DO." Kyuubi langsung berlari menuruni atap, tujuannya sekarang adalah Itachinya. Kyuubi bersumpah dalam tiap langkah yang di tapakinya, ia akan membalas perbuatan Itachi padanya.

Disisi lain, semua orang yang menyaksikan acara lamaran itu bersorak gembira karena rencana mereka sukses besar. Oh,,, iya mereka semua yang ada di kediaman Uchiha tak ada satu pun yang tidak terlibat dan semoga saja sang Rubah tidak akan mengamuk jika tau mereka semua terlibat.

.

.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Kyuubi sudah berada di depan Itachi yang sudah berdiri dengan senyum bahagia. Namun perlahan tapi pasti senyuman itu memudar digantikan dengan raut wajah yang gugup luar biasa saat merasakan aura kurang mengenakan dari Kyuubi.

"Kyu,,kyuu-"

"Kau,,, beraninya" desis Kyuubi mengancam.

"a,,,aaku bi,,bisa je- mmmpphhh" Itachi terpaksa menelan kembali semua kata yang akan diucapkannya saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuubi menerjangnya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya dilehernya dan langsung melumat bibirnya kasar. Itachi masih terdiam tak percaya akan mendapatkan 'serangan' tak biasa dari rubah kesayangannya ini. Hingga suara riuh tepuk tangan dan bunyi siulan menyadarkannya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya keriput." ujar Kyuubi sambil menyilangkan tangan didada setelah melepas ciumannya pada Itachi dengan wajah yang merah padam tanpa berani menatap mata Itachi. Karena ini adalah kali pertama Kyuubi dengan berani mencium Itachi dulu.

"Eh?" respon Itachi saat menyadari Kyuubi yang melepaskan ciumannya, matanya mengerjap lucu. "Ba,,,barusan?" Itachi menyentuh bibirnya

"Apa?" ketus Kyuubi.

"Kau men,,,menciumku?" Itachi madih menampakkan raut terkejutnya, tapi beberapa detik berikutnya, seringai mesum itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas di mata Kyuubi. Hohoho,,, semoga kau selamat Kyuu.

"A,,apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kyuubi berujar takut-takut saat Itachi berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan seperti singa lapar.

"Mengambil hadiahku. Kau curang sekali mengambilnya lagi. Padahal aku belum menikmatinya." Kyuubi memandang horor Itachi.

"Kemari Kyuu~ aku ingin hadiahku."

.

 **Sret**.

.

"Kyyaaaaaa,,,, mmmpphhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of omake.**

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

ja nee (^_^)/


End file.
